Cherry Santa
by Kuroda Yue
Summary: Sakura Uchiha berencana memberikan hadiah natal untuk suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, ia tidak tahu harus memberi apa untuk suami tampannya itu. Hingga akhirnya Ino memberinya saran dan wanita berambut pirang itu sangat yakin jika Sasuke akan menyukai hadiah itu./"Miss Santa, eh?"/Christmas Fic! PWP, LEMON inside! BAD summary! ONESHOOT! RnR please?


**Cherry Santa  
A Naruto FanFiction**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**By : Kuroda Yue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Warnings!  
AU, OOC, PWP, Typo(s), LEMON!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**ONESHOOT!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Dedicated for Christmas Event**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang iris _emerald_ itu tampak menatap kosong pemandangan di luar jendela yang tidak terlalu menarik minatnya. Tangan kanannya juga tampak memutar-mutar sedotan dari gelas berisi _cappuccino_ miliknya bosan. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas panjang hingga membuat sahabat pirang di sampingnya jenuh.

"Mau berapa kali kau menghela napas seperti itu, Sakura?" ujar seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang kepada sahabatnya yang bernama Sakura.

Lagi-lagi wanita imut berambut merah muda—yang bernama Sakura—itu menghela napas panjang. Ia benar-benar frustasi.

"Nanti malam sudah malam natal, Ino. Aku masih belum tahu ingin membelikan kado apa untuk Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Sakura pelan untuk menjelaskan beban pikirannya saat ini.

Begitulah. Sakura Uchiha belum berhasil menemukan kado yang pas untuk suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha. Istri direktur Uchiha corps itu ingin memberikan hadiah yang mengesankan bagi suami tercinta untuk hari natal tahun ini. Namun karena memang pada dasarnya Sakura kurang pandai dalam memilih kado, ia benar-benar bingung hingga memanggil sahabat pirangnya—Ino Shimura—untuk membantunya.

Sakura sampai repot-repot memanggil Ino yang kebetulan sedang mengambil cuti natal dan tahun baru setelah sebelumnya kembali dari Paris dengan karirnya sebagai seorang _designer_. Disinilah mereka saat ini. Di _café_ favorit mereka sejak mereka SMA dulu. Membahas tentang hadiah apa yang akan Sakura berikan kepada Sasuke, tentunya.

Ino mengiris _pancake_ _cherry_ miliknya lalu memakannya. Ia terus mendengar ocehan sahabat karibnya walau ia sedang makan saat ini. Namun dalam suapan ke dua, tangan kanannya terhenti. Otaknya seolah bekerja dan menemukan sebuah solusi cemerlang.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung akan sikap Ino yang mendadak aneh. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sembari menatap sahabat pirangnya seolah bertanya 'kenapa?'.

Ino melepaskan sendoknya. Detik berikutnya, ia menyeringai penuh arti kepada Sakura.

"Aku menemukan 'hadiah' yang cocok untuk suamimu, Sakura."

Wanita yang telah menyandang marga Uchiha dua bulan lalu tersebut bergidik ngeri melihat seringai Ino. Ia juga belum paham akan 'hadiah' yang wanita modis itu maksud.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?"

Ino tersenyum penuh arti melihat Sakura yang belum mengerti maksud perkataannya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Ino langsung menyeret Sakura keluar dari _café_ tersebut setelah menaruh sejumlah uang di atas meja mereka tadi. Sakura hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana Ino membawanya karena ia yakin wanita itu memiliki inisiatif akan hadiah yang ingin ia berikan kepada Sasuke nanti malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Sakura memerah begitu ia mematut dirinya untuk yang ke sekian kali di depan cermin. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Ia memakai pakaian _santa_ dan sangat cocok untuk malam natal seperti saat ini. Hanya saja…

Hanya saja pakaian itu terlalu minim. Untuk pakaian santa, tentu saja warna pakaian itu didominasi dengan warna merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Sakura. Selain itu, gaun tersebut tidak memiliki lengan maupun kerah. Karena ukuran dada Sakura yang kurang pas dengan pakaian tersebut, gaun itu hanya menutupi setengah bagian dada Sakura bahkan parahnya menampilkan belahan dadanya. Sekitar empat kancing tampak menghiasi bagian depan gaun tersebut dari dada hingga ke bagian perut Sakura. Tentu saja gaun itu memiliki _resleting _di bagian belakang.

Gaun itu sangat pas di tubuh Sakura bahkan berhasil mencetak bentuk tubuh ramping itu dengan sempurna. Gaun santa yang bermodel ketat tersebut menempel di pinggang serta paha Sakura. Dengan panjang gaun tersebut yang hanya menutupi sepertiga paha kencang Sakura, wanita berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu tampak begitu menggoda.

Sakura menarik gaun tersebut sedikit ke bawah untuk menutupi paha putihnya. Namun sialnya, semakin ia menarik gaunnya ke bawah, dadanya akan semakin tidak tertutupi begitu juga sebaliknya. Hebat. Mungkin jika itu adalah Ino, ia tidak akan ragu memakai pakaian ini. Namun ini adalah Uchiha Sakura. Wanita ini tidak terbiasa memakai pakaian terbuka karena menurutnya tidak terlalu baik apalagi ia adalah istri orang.

Tapi tentu lain halnya jika memakai pakaian seperti itu hanya di depan suami sendiri, bukan?

Awalnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa Ino menariknya ke toko yang menjual pakaian lalu memilihkannya gaun ini. Selanjutnya ia mengingat dengan jelas saat wajahnya memerah begitu Ino mengatakan _'kau hadiahnya, Sakura.'_

Oh hebat. Mungkin ia memang harus sedikit menyesali rencananya meminta tolong kepada sahabatnya itu. Namun apa boleh buat? Ia sudah tidak memiliki ide lain. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, ia akan mengikuti saran Ino. Jauh lebih baik daripada tidak memberikan apa-apa untuk suami tercintanya.

Sakura sedikit menggil akan rasa dingin yang ia rasakan karena memakai pakaian terbuka. Iris kehijauannya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar hingga menemukan _remote_ penghangat ruangan yang terletak di atas tempat tidurnya dan Sasuke. Ia meraih _remote_ tersebut dengan sedikit kesusahan karena gaun ketat tersebut hingga ia merangkak untuk meraih _remote_ tersebut dan menghidupkan penghangat ruangan.

CKLEK!

"_Tadaima_, Saku—

Sasuke tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya begitu melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya. Saat ia baru saja pulang dari kantor dengan rasa lelah yang luar biasa, ia menemukan istrinya yang sedang berpose seksi—menungging—dengan memakai kostum santa yang begitu menggoda. Rasa lelahnya hilang dalam sekejap.

"Ah, _okaeri_ Sasuke-_kun_." Ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum polos tanpa menyadari posenya yang telah menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke bersusah payah meneguk ludahnya. Bokong Sakura yang tertutupi oleh celana dalam berwarna putih terpampang jelas di depannya. Detik berikutnya, sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah rupawan lelaki berambut emo tersebut.

Tangan kekarnya menutup pintu yang berada di belakangnya. Ia melepas jasnya lalu melepas dasi biru dongkernya. Ia juga membuka dua kancing kemejanya. Tanpa menghilangkan seringai seksi di wajahnya, ia mendekati sang istri yang masih bingung akan tingkah lakunya.

"_Miss_ santa, eh?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada seduktif.

Wajah Sakura memerah begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar begitu menggodanya. Ia baru saja akan memundurkan tubuhya jika saja ia tidak mengingat perkataan sahabatnya.

'_Jadilah seagresif mungkin, Sakura! Pasti dia akan menyukainya. Dan itu akan menjadi kado natal yang tak terlupakan!'_

Sakura memegang topi santa yang ia pakai saat ini. Manik kehijauannya juga melirik ke arah gaun yang ia pakai saat ini. Ya, benar. Saat ini ia adalah _Miss_ Santa tepatnya _Cherry_ Santa. Saat ini pula, ia adalah kado natal untuk Sasuke.

Sakura membangkitkan dirinya hingga ia dalam posisi berlutut saat Sasuke telah dekat dengan dirinya. Tangan mungilnya langsung mengalungi leher tegap suaminya. Ia memeluk Sasuke hingga dada montoknya bergesekan dengan dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit meringis saat dirasanya celananya mulai terasa sesak di bawah sana.

"Kau nakal sekali, _Cherry_." Ujar Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

Tangan kanannya bergerak meremas dada Sakura sementara tangan kirinya mengelus kewanitaan Sakura yang masih tertutupi oleh celana dalam.

"Kau menginginkan ini, hm?"

"A-Ahh… Ukhh…"

Sakura tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia memang menginginkan sentuhan Sasuke. Mereka sudah tidak melakukan 'itu' selama hampir dua minggu lamanya karena Sasuke yang selalu lembur. Matanya tertutup menikmati serangan ganda yang Sasuke lancarkan kepadanya. Bibir mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka melenguh pelan.

Begitu ia membuka matanya, dilihatnya Sasuke yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan intens. Entah karena dorongan apa, ia mendekatkan kepala Sasuke kepada dirinya lalu mengecup bibir lelaki yang telah menikahinya satu bulan lalu. Walau ia kalah dari pria tampan itu, Sakura tetap berusaha untuk mengimbangi permainan suaminya.

Kedua lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain. Erangan Sakura tertahan oleh tawanan bibir Sasuke. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sakura pun mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung melepaskan ciuman panasnya dari Sakura untuk memberikan wanita itu kesempatan mengambil napas. Namun belum berselang satu menit lamanya, Sakura kembali menarik kepala Sasuke dan mencium pria itu dengan liar. Sasuke yang gemas akan tingkah Sakura langsung menghisap lidah wanita itu di dalam mulutnya.

"Emhh… Sas.. Enghh…"

Mengerti akan keadaan istrinya, Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya dari Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang terengah-engah dengan bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak. Peluh pun mulai mengalir dari pelipis Sakura turun ke leher hingga menghilang di balik belahan dada Sakura. Tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terjatuh di atas ranjang dengan posisi terlentang.

"Aahhnnn…"

Sakura kembali mendesah begitu Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangan lanjutan di lehernya. Pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu menggigit dan menjilat seluruh permukaan leher dan bahu Sakura yang dapat dijangkau olehnya. Setelah meninggalkan cukup banyak tanda kepemilikan, Sasuke pun menurunkan daerah jajahannya. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri begitu melihat belahan dada Sakura. Jelas sekali gaun itu tidak dapat menampung seluruh dadanya hingga sebagian menyembul keluar.

Diremasnya kedua dada Sakura dengan gemas. Sakura menutup matanya. Bibir mungilnya terus mengeluarkan desahan erotis. Ia tak lagi mempedulikan _saliva_ yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya karena serangan Sasuke yang mampu membuatnya dimabuk kepayang.

"Kau sangat menggoda, _Miss _Santa." Ujar Sasuke sembari menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Tangannya bergerak ke belakang tubuh Sakura menurunkan _resleting_-nya lalu melepaskan gaun tersebut dari tubuh Sakura. Jadilah Sakura yang hanya sedang memakai celana dalam berwarna putih tanpa _bra_. Walau ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, Sasuke masih tetap terpana begitu melihat tubuh indah Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya saat Sakura memeluk lehernya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat di atas kedua dada ranum tersebut. Sasuke melihat ke atas dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Tunggu apa lagi, sayang? Puaskan santa kecilmu ini." Ujar Sakura lalu menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit bersemu merah. Ia akui, Sakura sangat menggodanya malam ini.

"Kau akan menyesal karena sudah menggodaku, _San—_ah _Cherry Santa_."

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung menghisap salah satu puncak payudara Sakura dengan keras seperti seorang bayi yang sedang kehausan. Sementara tangannya meremas dada yang satunya. Lidahnya berputar di area sekitar puncak dada wanitanya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Aaangghh… Sasu~ Sasukeehh… Aaahhh…"

Sakura mengerang nikmat. Kedua tangannya menjambak pelan rambut raven suaminya seolah melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang menderanya saat ini.

Puas menghisap puncak payudara Sakura, Sasuke pun mulai memberikan tanda kepemilikan di bukit kembar Sakura. Sama halnya dengan leher dan bahu Sakura, Sasuke juga mengigit dan menjilat area dada Sakura hingga menimbulkan banyak bercak merah. Ya, untuk menunjukkan bahwa Sakura Uchiha hanya milik Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sengaja tidak melepas topi yang Sakura kenakan saat ini. Entahlah, ia merasa bergairah dengan penampilan Sakura sebagai seorang santa.

Setelah puas memberikan tanda kepemilikan di dada istrinya, Sasuke pun menurunkan daerah jajahannya. Dilihatnya celana dalam Sakura yang sudah lembab. Jari telunjuknya bergerak menggesek kewanitaan Sakura yang masih tertutupi oleh celana dalam.

"Aaaahh… Sasukeehh~ j-jangaannhh… aahhhnn…"

Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi Sakura. Sepertinya wanita itu sudah tidak tahan untuk segera memasuki bagian utama. Namun sayangnya, lelaki di atasnya belum berpikir demikian. Ia belum puas menyiksa santa kecilnya yang nakal itu.

Pengusaha muda bermarga Uchiha itu melepaskan celana dalam istrinya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam liang yang telah berkedut panas tersebut. Sontak Sakura langsung mendesah begitu dirasanya kedua jari Sasuke memasuki dirinya.

"Aaangghh… J-Jangan disanaaahh… aaahhh… Sasukeehh…"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ditambahnya satu jari lagi hingga tiga jari bersarang di liang istrinya. Ketiga jari tersebut bergerak dalam tempo cepat mengocok kewanitaan Sakura sementara jempolnya bertugas menyentil klitoris wanita merah muda itu.

Sakura semakin menggeliatkan tubuhnya lantaran tidak tahan akan serangan suaminya. Ia merasa seperti sedang melayang karena gerakan jari suaminya yang semakin liar.

"Sasukeehh~ _o-onegaii_… aahhhnn… aaangghh… aakhhh…"

Mengerti akan tanda yang diberikan istrinya, Sasuke pun mempercepat gerakan jarinya di bawah sana. Sakura menutup matanya dengan erat begitu dirasanya sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai puncaknya. Sasuke yang merasakan kewanitaan Sakura berkedut pun semakin menambah kecepatan jarinya.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh…"

Lenguhan panjang Sakura menandakan bahwa wanita cantik itu telah mencapai klimaks pertamanya malam ini. Cairan orgasme Sakura langsung menyembur keluar dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Sasuke menjilati jarinya yang terselubungi oleh cairan cinta Sakura. Setelah bersih, lelaki emo itu langsung menyesap cairan itu dari 'sumber'nya.

"Uunnghhh… aaahhhnn… Sasuu~" Sakura melenguh pelan saat lidah Sasuke memasuki kewanitaannya dan menjilati cairan yang keluar dengan gerakan _absurd_.

Setelah puas bermain pada kewanitaan Sakura dengan lidahnya, Sasuke pun naik ke atas dan mengajak wanita musim semi itu untuk bertarung lidah sekali lagi dalam malam panas mereka.

"Emmhh… S-Sasuhh…" panggil Sakura di sela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih enggan menjawab panggilan Sakura. Lidahnya sibuk berdansa dengan lidah Sakura. Keduanya tidak menghiraukan _saliva_ yang menetes di sela ciuman mereka. Tangan Sasuke kembali bergerak meremas dada Sakura yang telah dipenuhi oleh bercak merah hingga membuat Sakura melenguh keenakan.

"Eengghh… Emmghhh… Sasukeeh…"

"Hn?" respon Sasuke setelah Sakura memanggilnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sayang sekali, respon lelaki itu tidak sesuai dengan harapan Sakura. Wanita bermahkotakan rambut merah muda panjang itu menelan ludahnya. Ia sangat malu untuk mengatakannya. Tetapi, kewanitaannya telah berkedut panas di bawah sana dan meminta untuk segera dipuaskan.

"K-Kita mulai saja, Sasu-_kun_."

Tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun, Sasuke pun melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga ia sama-sama telanjang seperti Sakura. Wajah wanita yang sebelumnya bermarga Haruno itu memerah sempurna saat melihat kejantanan suaminya. Terlihat jelas bahwa kejantanan Sasuke telah menegak sempurna. Namun firasat Sakura memburuk begitu melihat seringai iblis yang tercetak di wajah rupawan suaminya.

"Boleh saja. Tapi tolong katakan padaku.."

"….."

"Kau menyukai posisi apa, santa kecilku?"

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah sempurna begitu mendengar pertanyaan _vulgar_ suami tengilnya. Bisa-bisanya lelaki itu mempermainkan Sakura di saat seperti ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_.. _O-Onegai_.." ujar Sakura dengan nada memelas sembari menggesekkan kedua pahanya karena kewanitaannya yang mulai semakin panas.

"Tidak masalah. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Kau ingin ku masuki dari mana?" tanya Sasuke dengan bahasa yang lebih _vulgar_ dari sebelumnya.

"Ukhh.."

Sakura mulai menggeliat gelisah. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Persetan dengan rasa malunya. _Toh_ dengan suami sendiri.

"B-Belakang."

Setelah Sakura menjawab demikian, Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuh Sakura hingga wanita itu berada dalam posisi menungging. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, lelaki tampan itu langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam liang peranakan istrinya dari belakang—seperti yang diinginkan istrinya.

"Aaaahh!"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke langsung memacu kejantanannya di dalam liang Sakura dengan gerakan cepat. Tubuh Sakura bahkan tergoncang sedikit kasar karena gerakan Sasuke yang begitu cepat. Tak ayal, ranjang yang mereka tempati berdecit heboh.

"Heh, tidak aku sangka santa kecilku nakal sekali. Ternyata kau suka posisi seperti ini ya?"

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah hingga ke telinganya. Ia tak dapat menyangkal bahwa ia terangsang akan ucapan nakal Sasuke kepadanya. Sasuke menyeringai begitu dirasanya kewanitaan Sakura semakin membungkus dan memijat miliknya dengan rapat. Lelaki bertubuh atletis itu sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya hingga dada bidangnya bertemu dengan punggung mungil istrinya. Kedua tangan kekarnya yang sedari tadi memegang pinggul Sakura pun beralih meremas kedua dada Sakura dengan kuat.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan erotis seolah menyuarakan betapa ia menyukai perlakuan lelaki _sadistic_ di atasnya.

"Aaaangghhh… Sasukeehh~ l-lebih cepathh… aaakkhhh… ohh…"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia semakin mempercepat sodokannya pada liang Sakura. Tangannya pun tidak berhenti memainkan dada Sakura. Tubuh Sakura semakin melemas karena tidak tahan akan terpaan ombak kenikmatan yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Sasukeehh… a-akuu.. hampir.. aaanggghh~"

Mengerti akan kode yang diberikan oleh Sakura, Sasuke pun melepaskan tangannya dari dada Sakura dan kembali fokus kepada gerakannya. Tangannya kembali memegang pinggul wanita seksi itu dan menggerakkannya dalam arah yang berlawanan dengan gerakan pinggulnya sendiri sehingga kejantanannya berkali-kali membentur dinding kewanitaan Sakura yang terdalam.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! Sasukeeeehhhh~"

Sakura melenguh panjang begitu ia mendapatkan klimaksnya. Sasuke yang belum mencapai klimaksnya masih terus memacu kejantanannya di dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Gerakannya semakin kasar dan tidak manusiawi. Sakura sendiri dibuat kewalahan olehnya. Hingga dalam belasan tusukan, Sasuke pun mencapai klimaksnya. Ia menyemburkan cairan spermanya di dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Sakura sendiri melenguh pelan akibat sensasi hangat yang menjalari bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sakura mengatur napasnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Kepalanya ia jatuhkan ke atas ranjang dengan dialasi oleh kedua tangannya sementara ia tetap dalam posisi menungging.

"Layani aku lagi, _Miss_ Santa. Aku masih belum puas." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada seduktif tepat di dekat telinga Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya sontak terkejut dan hendak melarikan diri. Namun Sasuke dengan cepat menangkapnya dan mendudukkannya hingga kewanitaannya dimasuki oleh kejantanan Sasuke sekali lagi dari belakang.

Lelaki itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dari bawah sembari menggoyangkan pinggul Sakura dengan tangannya seperti tadi. Jadilah Sasuke yang sedang memasuki Sakura dengan posisi bokong Sakura menghadap Sasuke.

Sakura mengerang nikmat walau sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah untuk melayani kebutuhan biologis suaminya. Lagipula, salahnya sendiri yang menggoda Sasuke duluan. Padahal, ia sendiri juga sudah tahu bagaimana ganasnya Sasuke jika sudah menggagahinya di atas ranjang.

Sakura sendiri tidak ingin _naïf_. Ia memang sangat menikmati perlakuan liar suami tampannya itu. Ia tak peduli sebanyak apa Sasuke menaruh benih ke dalam tubuhnya atau dimana Sasuke akan menyentuh dirinya karena memang pada dasarnya ia sudah menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya kepada Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Aaahhhhh… Sasukeehh… Aku hampirhhh… uugghhh… aaaaaannghhhh…"

Desahan Sakura mengalun indah di telinga Sasuke bagai simfoni yang memberikan efek adiksi tersendiri untuk selalu mendengarnya. Sasuke bangkit dalam posisi duduk dan mempercepat gerakannya agar keduanya dapat segera mencapai klimaks.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhnnn…"

"Ssshh.."

Keduanya pun mencapai klimaks bersamaan setelah Sasuke menghujamkan beberapa tusukan kasar ke dalam liang Sakura. Mereka tidak lagi mempedulikan cairan cinta yang mengalir hingga mengenai sprei ranjang mereka. Sakura langsung menyandarkan dirinya pada dada bidang Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya, Sakura pun meraih wajah tampan suaminya dan kembali mengajak lelaki Uchiha itu kembali berciuman panas.

Setelah saling melumat dan bertarung lidah satu sama lain, keduanya pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sasuke juga mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang masih bersarang di liang peranakan Sakura. Ia mengajak istrinya untuk berbaring bersamanya.

"Kau kasar sekali, Sasuke-_kun_." Ujar Sakura sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Dicubitnya hidung mungil Sakura sedikit gemas lalu melepaskan topi santa yang masih bertengger di kepala merah muda istri tercintanya.

"Tadi kau sangat menggoda, santa kecilku. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Yah, kesannya seolah ia menggoda Sasuke dan memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Mengapa kau berpakaian seperti itu, Sakura?" ujar Sasuke mengelus pelan pipi Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu ingin memberimu kado natal apa. Lalu Ino memintaku untuk memakai pakaian ini."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Mengapa kau sampai repot-repot ingin memberikan hadiah kepadaku?"

"S-Soalnya aku belum pernah memberimu apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Jadi aku pikir, mungkin ada baiknya kalau sekali-kali aku memberimu hadiah."

Sasuke mengelus surai merah muda wanita kesayangannya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu memberiku apa-apa. Cukup berada di sampingku dan berikan cintamu kepadaku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Ucap Sasuke dengan lembut.

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Lelaki ini memang sangat mencintai dirinya. Sakura pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium singkat bibir tipis Sasuke dengan malu-malu.

"_Merry Christmas_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn. _Merry Christmas_, _cherry_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

Author's area :

Sumpah apaan ini? *lempar kursi*

Aku targetnya mau publish kemarin.. tau-taunya malah ga jadi karena kepala blank. Aku ga tau mau ngetik fanfic apa padahal lagi ada niat buat ngetik. Jadilah aku ngetik fanfic nista ini. Anyway, ini fanfic lemon keduaku. Tolong dikoreksi yah.. btw, Merry Christmas minna..

Yosh karena udah larut, sampai disini aja. akhir kata, Review please?

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 25/12/2013 11.48PM**


End file.
